


The Law Is In My DNA

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Braeden and Mozzie are each other's 'I know a guy' guy/gal, Brother Feels, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Mozzie befriends Stiles, Neal and Stiles are brothers, Neal is Sheriff Stilinski's biological son, Older Brother Neal Caffrey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Protective Neal Caffrey, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, characters to be added as they appear, future Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With finding out what James is really like, Neal is more than upset. Which is when Mozzie reveals a truth Neal wasn't expecting. James Bennett isn't really his father, John Stilinski is. </p><p>Neal does his research and puts in motion for a transfer. Not everyone is happy. But Agent McCalls sees this as his chance to get home and be closer to his son. He's thrown for a loop when he hears why Caffrey's so interested in Stilinski. The two head to Beacon once they're cleared and slowly they make their into the every day lives of the pack. </p><p>Neal is more than ecstatic to hang out with his family. Even though they aren't the cookie cutter normal he dreamed about growing up, they're better. Actually perfect...until the supernatural comes blaring a frightening new reality and Neal realized just how more bad ass his father and little brother are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law Is In My DNA

Neal sighed as he collapsed into his chair. He was the definition of misery and it hurt Mozzie to see his friend like that.

"May you live in interesting times..." Neal muttered before scoffing out a sarcastic chuckle. "I guess that curse came true."

Mozzie bit his lip as he contemplated on speaking or not. After a moment of seeing Neal slip further into this funk he blurted out, "James wasn't your real father!"

Neal sat up quickly, eyes wide but determined. " _What_?"

Mozzie cowered a bit at the scrutiny, but answered anyway. "James wasn't...he wasn't _really_ your father. Not biologically, anyway. I mean, _he_ thought he was but...he...he wasn't."

"Mozz...I'm going to need you to be very straight with me. No jokes, no gimmicks, nothing but the truth. What. Do. You. Mean?" Neal demanded.

Standing up from his place at the table and towards the wine stand, Mozzie picks out the wine best suited for this situation. As he decided, he began to explain. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. Part of it was me. Part of it was that wounded puppy look you get when you're upset. When you asked me to run the DNA test and it came back negative...well, I did some digging. James _was_ the man your mother married and they both thought you were his son. Well, maybe you mother suspected otherwise. But the point is...James believed you were his. But...that's not what the DNA test showed. And you took quite a few hairs, all clear samples which I ran through different labs just to be sure!" Mozzie swore as he returned to the table with his wine and glass.

Neal looked frazzled and torn and distraught all in one. But he pressed for answers, he needed them.

"Well?!"

"Well, normally we'd need the other possible candidate to compare your DNA to. So I went through all of your mother's things that Ellen managed to keep. There wasn't much in way of DNA, but I found a name. Through more digging and back tracking your mother's history...I found a hit. It was easier because he's in the system." Mozzie said.

Neal deflated. He had hoped for more, but maybe...maybe it was just fate that all of his family is corrupt?

"He's a Sheriff." Mozzie spoke and that had Neal perking up. "Unfortunately, from there on I just hit a wall."

"But you got a name?" Neal was begging but he didn't care. So close to the possibility that his _real_ father was actually a _good_ man!

"Sheriff John Stilinski." Mozzie offered with a smile.

"John Stilinski..." Neal tested the name on his lips. And they curved up into a smile. He had another chance.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Hughes asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes on Neal.

"I know I'm under surveillance and in a form of house arrest, but I've caught a lot of big time criminals for you guys. I'm not asking for my whole freedom...just a transfer." Neal begged.

"Does Burke know about this?" Hughes asked.

Neal sighed and shook his head. "No. Look, I could come up with some crazy scheme and do what I know how to do but...I don't wanna do that. I want to do things by the book and have my I's dotted and T's crossed. No lies, no tricks... _please_."

Hughes took his time to just... _observe_ Neal. Then he asked, "Why? I thought you enjoyed working with Burke and his team. Plus that nice place you have...probably not going to find it in California."

"No, but what I'm hoping to find will be worth it."

"Which is?"

"My _real_ father. He's a Sheriff. And I...I don't want to lie when I meet him. I want to and I don't want to get him in trouble for simply knowing me. We don't get many chances in life, so when we're presented with them we have to act. But it's not like I haven't learned."

"You're doing this by the book, so I can tell..." Then Hughes sighed. "Look, I'm not promising anything. But...I'll see what I can do."

Neal smiled brightly, "Thank you sir!"

"I'm not _promising_!" Hughes warned.

"You're not promising results, but you're promising you'll try. _Thank you_." He said genuinely.

* * *

 

"You wanna tell me why your pet's been digging up info on the Stilinski's?" Agent McCall demanded after he cornered Peter in the file room.

Peter raised a confused eyebrow at the other agent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

McCall rubbed his head in hopes to fight off a headache that was coming on. "Look. Whether you're telling the truth or not, I'm warning you...keep that leash on Caffrey nice and tight. The Stilinski's are good, honest, hard working blue-collar people. They don't have money or valuables that would interest him. And I find out he's using him as some sort of scapegoat or patsy...there'll be hell to pay."

"Is that a threat?" Peter asked darkly, not taking too lightly at the insinuation.

"If Caffrey doesn't stop snooping where he doesn't belong, I assure you it's a promise." With that, McCall turned and left.

Peter watched him go with a deep frown.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Neal?"

* * *

 

As much as Peter berated Neal for answers, he got none. So he asked Diana and Jones to help him keep an eye on Neal to see if anything was off. And it was. Neal was acting strange. Well, more like distant.

There weren't any more really whacky, insane shennanigans that he dragged him or one of the team into. Both Neal and Mozzie weren't around the house as much anymore. And keeping track on his anklet wasn't giving away any clues either. Neal would be at the office, at home, or within the two mile radius of his limit. He had him tailed more than a few nights to make sure the anklet hadn't been tampered with...and it hadn't.

Peter wasn't sure what he was more disappointed about. That whatever gut feeling he had in his stomach that was causing knots wasn't anything worth any merit. Or that Neal was behaving and doing better in the Bureau's eyes while being away from him and Liz.

* * *

 

"Ah, Neal. Do you have a minute?" Hughes asked as Peter and Neal were preparing to leave for the night.

Neal perked up and nodded. "Yeah, just wrapping up for the day. What's up?"

"Let's talk in my office, shall we?" Hughes asked as he motioned to his office.

Neal and him shared a silent conversation before Neal headed that way. While Neal took a seat in front of Hughes's desk, Peter stopped him and asked with concern, "Reese, is everything alright?"

Hughes looked between his office to his agent. "It's nothing bad. But that's all I can say."

"But-"

"It's nothing bad, Peter." Hughes reassured before heading into his office and closing the door.

Once he was in his office, Hughes sat behind his desk and Neal sat up straighter and coaxed, "So?"

"Well...first and foremost, we investigated. And he is indeed your biological father." Hughes started out with.

Neal let out a breath, somehow this was way more official than when Mozzie told him. But he wasn't yet sure if he should take that as a good sign or not. Either his real father was as corrupt and bad as his previous one or he was too good that Neal wouldn't be able to show his face to him because of all he's done.

"I've asked my superiors and it wasn't easy. Isn't, I should say. I'm arguing and fighting and I'm in the home stretch." Hughes stated.

"You mean...there's a chance?" Neal asked in a whisper.

"Seems like it. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I do want you to be aware of the progress. If all goes well, you will be reassigned to the California field office. Not as glamorous but the same restrictions apply. Now, because we can't just ship you off and hope your intentions are true-"

"They _are_." Neal insisted.

"We still need to be considerate. So if and should the transfer be approved, you will be assigned a new agent. Someone who actually wishes to be in the exact same town as you." Hughes told him.

Near raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Agent Rafael McCall."

* * *

 

"Alright, listen Caffrey, you're my ticket to getting back home to my son. But before we do this, I need to know...what's your game plan? And why the interest in Stilinski? I already warned Burke that Stilinski isn't rich or has anything valuable worth your interest." McCall claimed.

Neal rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're the type of guy who only sees cash as currency, then I'd agree. But in fact Stilinski does have something I'm interested in. It's why I'm doing my best to behave and look good for the higher ups."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Neal and McCall were locked into a stare down before Neal sighed, "He's my father."

"What?" McCall demanded with widened eyes.

"Look, I've made this claim with Hughes, who investigated. He tested my DNA with that of Stilinski, and so did my friend. I'm his son. And I want to be a better man so when I meet him...he'll actually want something to do with me." He mumbled the last part, looking down with a saddened expression.

McCall observed him carefully, trying to catch any lie or trick. But he didn't see that. What he saw was a similar expression he sees in the mirror when he thinks about Scott and Melissa. The expression he gets knowing how much he's damaged his relationship with them and wanting nothing more than to fix it. It was why he offered to be Caffrey's new handler, if it'll get him closer to his family.

"John and I know each other actually." McCall said to gain Neal's attention. He did. Neal looked at him expectantly and Rafael continued. "There was a bit of...douch-y-ness from my part." McCall winced at the memory of his behavior. He knew now how wrong he'd been to hurt and use Stilinski just to get closer to Scott. "I was jealous of him. He was a good, hard working deputy back when I was working in California. He was the role model my son needed. When I joined the FBI and came over here, he _did_ become the fatherly role model my son needed. I was jealous that he was there for my son in a lot of critical moments when I should have been. Pride and arrogance caused some crossed hairs but...we're better now. My son is actually best friend with your brother."

Neal's eyes widened incredibly wide then. "I have a brother? What's his name? How old is he? What's he like?"

McCall had to grin a bit at Neal's enthusiasm. "Yes, you have a brother. I'm not sure about his real name. Apparently it's something that no normal tongue can speak, but he goes by Stiles. He's about eighteen now. He's...he's a handful. But he's clever, witty, _very_ sarcastic. Mischievous. It's almost ironic his father's a Sheriff with how much he gets in trouble."

Neal frowned at that. "He gets in trouble with the law?"

"Not exactly. See...he's very clever, and very nosy. He tries to help, and sadly over the last couple of years the high school he goes to, as well as the circle he hangs out with, have come close to many close calls. He's helped put away a lot of dangerous people, solve hot and cold cases...all while keeping up his GPA and making first line. It's kind of impressive, if he was a bit older and not a minor. Well...before now, I suppose."

"First line? He plays football?" Neal asked, wanting to know everything about his brother.

McCall shook his head. "No. In Beacon High, Lacrosse is the big sport."

"I want to meet him. And John. Do you know how close this actually is to happening?" Neal begged, real desperation in his eyes.

"I've pulled a few strings myself...I'm fighting hard for this." McCall told him.

"Thank you." Neal responded. Then he added. "In case you're in contact with them...please don't mention me. I...I'm not sure if I want to let them know."

"After losing his wife to illness," McCall began, and caught Neal's attention. "Stiles was his only family member and vise versa. They became heavily dependent of one another. Family means everything to a Stilinski, by blood or bond. If you're his son...he'll want to know you. Both of them would."

"But you know what I'm like. It's not that easy." Neal argued.

"I know what you were like. And I know what you're like now. Trust me...they know how to give second chances. This is yours. Take it."

"Why do you care so much of all of the sudden?" Neal asked skeptically.

"I was down right cruel to Stilinski sometimes. Got him fired once in my arrogant and prideful tirade. I'm still trying to make amends with them and mend all bridges I nearly torched to smithereens. Giving them another member to care and love them seems like a good act to help that along."

* * *

 

"Boss..."

Peter looked up from his work when Diana poked her head in. She motioned her to come in and sit down. She closed the door behind her and went to sit down, her expression serious and grim.

"What did you find out?" Peter asked.

"Caffrey's being transfered."

"To Washington!?" Peter demanded, outraged.

Diana shook her head, no. "California. Hughes signed off on it."

" _What_? He can't let Neal get that far without supervision!" Peter cried.

"He's not. Caffrey's also getting a new handler...next week."

" _What_?! Who!?"

"McCall."

* * *

 

Neal greeted June with a heart warmed hello before heading up to his room. When he saw Peter on the balcony he already knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant evening. Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Neal took a deep breath before heading outside.

Peter didn't bother looking at him, just kept gazing at the skyline. Neal noticed some papers on the table and went to get a look, obviously the source of Peter's irritation. When Neal realized what they were, he looked up at Peter.

"Any point being angry that you got your hands on classified paperwork?" Neal demanded, showing some irritation in his own voice. He knew Peter thought himself higher than Neal, but not this time. This time Neal did everything by the books! He did what the rule book said and he followed protocol. And he knew that everything in that new file was supposed to be for only a few eyes and none of them belonged to Peter.

"You don't get to be angry!" Peter seethed as he turned around and pointed accusingly at Neal.

"Is _this_ what you and Hughes kept talking about in your little meetings?!" Peter demanded.

"Yes, Peter. This is what I was discussing with _your_ boss! A man with higher authority than you, who promised me these records weren't for anyone who wasn't authorized. There are still plenty of I's to dot and T's to cross, so I know you haven't gained clearance yet." Neal retorted accusingly.

"A transfer!? What the hell, Neal? Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I go across the coast." Neal replied curtly.

"Why? What hair brained scheme have you got in your screw-balled mind now?"

Neal narrowed his eyes in anger at that. "What ever it is, it's none of your business!"

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" Peter yelled.

"WELL IT'S NOT!" Neal yelled back. He was seething now too. "I don't care if you disapprove or not, Peter. I went to your bosses and I asked for the transfer. I was on my best behavior, I played the good boy and did the job none of your trained agents _ever_ could!" Peter was about to say something about that, but Neal wasn't finished. "I went and did meetings and evaluations and it's happening! I'm leaving New York. Your boss allowed it. There is _nothing_ you can do! Now get out."

They had a heated stare off before Peter growled and stormed off.

* * *

 

"Okay...what's up?" Lydia demanded as she dropped her books on the library's table next to Stiles. She could tell that he was about to lie, so she gave him a glare in warning.

Stiles let out a sigh before blurting out, "I have a brother!"

Lydia looked at him weirdly. "Um...congrats? I didn't know-oh my god, did your dad get my mom pregnant!?"

" _What_?! No!" Stiles exclaimed, blushing brightly. "I have an _older_ brother!"

"What?" Lydia asked more calmly, but also more confused.

"Look, because the way our lives are, I keep cyber tabs on all our people. In case the government or most people, because there are some amazing hackers out there-"

"Focus, Stiles." Lydia pressed.

"Right. Anyway, I have tabs. And they're kinda advanced, sorta proud of myself because of it. Anyway, these last couple of months, my dad's been looked into. At first I was worried that some supernatural case made dad leave out too many notes or details and I hacked in seeing if I could change it to be more... _normal_. But then I saw paternity results. Someone was comparing my dad's DNA to them..."

"Do you know who?" Lydia asked gently, knowing this was a sensitive subject.

Stiles shook his head. "No. Well, not completely."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I was over at Scott's picking something up when Scott's dad called Melissa and told her. She had it on speaker because she was making dinner. He's transferring to Beacon...and apparently bringing my brother with him. But he doesn't want my dad or me to know." Stiles said.

"Your brother's FBI?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah...but not as an agent."

"Then what?"

"A consultant. But from the way McCall said it, it was like an ultimatum. Either it was work with the FBI or be imprisoned by the FBI. Lydia...my brother's a criminal."

"Wow..." Lydia let all of that sink in. Then she asked him. "How do you feel about it?"

"That's just it!" Stiles exclaimed, arms flying around in emphasis. "With the way our lives are, I'm not sure if I should believe what the FBI believes. Or if my brother's something other than human. I just don't know." Stiles admitted.

"And are you going to tell your dad?" Lydia asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. First I need to evaluate this guy myself."

* * *

 

As the plane touched down in California, McCall looked over at Neal and asked, "You ready?"

"Probably not, but that hasn't stopped me before."

"You do realize you're not going to get to meet them right away, right?"

Neal nodded. "And that's a good thing. I know I need to keep up my end of the bargain if I want this to happen, and I do. In it's own time. Beacon Hills will be different from New York and I need to adapt."

"Well then...let's get going. Our new lives await." McCall stated.


End file.
